Of Love and Loss
by MissCleo
Summary: Jessica makes a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates, but there's one pirate she didn't count on. She is dragged kicking and screaming into the greatest adventure of her life. RR
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Despite what you may have heard, I do not own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney owns everything -tear- However, if any of you know where I can find my own Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom I would be most obliged.

Disclaimer #2 : This is my first fic. -insert anxious smile here- While I'm going to try very hard and do a fair bit of finger crossing, this will not be the novel of the century. I apologize. I do hope that you will enjoy it, or at the very least review it. Muchas gracias, -Miss Cleo-

P.S. If anyone would be willing to be my beta reader for this story I would be ever so thankful. (You can e-mail me at )

**Prologue**

Jessica hated pirate stories. All of these romantic ideas of pirates bravely fighting off the Navy, living a life of complete freedom. The Navy, now those were men that one could admire. They seemed to have many less stories than the pirates though. She'd seen pirates and there was nothing romantic about them.

They had raided her port town when she was five. She had been in the tavern of the inn where she lived. Her parents had died a couple years before and she and her sister Ashley were taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Tanner (although everyone called her Mrs. Bella) who owned the inn, The Lucky Dame. Jessica adored Mrs. Bella, wanted to be like her in every way. Her blond hair flowed like silk when she walked, although Jessica wasn't sure she'd call it walking. It was more like a dance. The way that she glided across the room, and the way her skirts swirled ever so gently when she turned.

The happiest times that Jessica could remember were late at night after all the patrons had left. Mrs. Bella would ease open the door, and creep into the girls' room, gently shaking her awake.

"Bella," she would say, "the faeries are out. They're dancing all about the tavern. Come and see." Then the woman and the girl would tiptoe down the steps, hand in hand.

They stopped in the middle of the steps and stared out through the bars on the staircase. The moonlight poured in through the window and reflected off all the little crystal animals that had been placed around the room. The effect was magnificent.

All the colors of the rainbow danced and twinkled across the walls of the room. The animals had been bought with all the tip money Mrs. Bella could spare, and sometimes the money she couldn't. Jessica remembered the first day the Mrs. Bella had come home with one.

She had pulled Jessica aside late at night and closed the tavern door behind her. They stood in the shadows of the room while Mrs. Bella held out her hand with a dainty crystal humming bird resting in her palm. "You mother left this to you. Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Awed, Jessica could only reply, "A glass birdie."

"Sort of, it's a faerie home" The child cast her senior a dubious look. Mrs. Bella laughed and explained, "This is where the faeries live most of the time, but on the full moon, they come out and dance and play all over the room until day comes and it's time to go home again."

Jessica was still doubtful so the woman placed the humming bird on a table in the middle of the room. The child gave a shriek of delight as the moonbeams struck the bird and hundreds of tiny lights were reflected about the room. "The faeries! The faeries!" she squealed. Before she knew it she had been swept up into the arms of the lady and was being twirled around the room. The two danced like that for hours. Jessica giggled and realized she now knew what the pastor had been talking about when he described heaven. After hours of dancing Mrs. Bella informed Jessica that the faeries in the hummingbird were under her protection and she must keep watch over them always. The child solemnly nodded her head.

Throughout the following years, whenever there was a full moon, Mrs. Bella would creep up the stairs again and the two would dance in secret with the faeries.

It had been one such night when the pirates came. Mr. Tanner was away on business, securing supplies in another town. The women were engaged in a walz spanning the entire room when they heard the first scream. It was as if the scream had broken a dam of silence and a torrent of noises poured through and swept away the town.

After the initial shock, Bella grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her determinedly over to the cabinet where she deposited her inside. "Wait here" she instructed before running up the stairs to retrieve baby Ashley. She placed the baby in her sisters arms. "Be a good girl and hold your sister." She ordered calmly. Jessica would have thought she wasn't worried in the slightest if it hadn't been for the fear behind her eyes.

The child simply nodded mutely and Mrs. Bella promptly shut the cabinet door and locked it, feeling a little better since at least the child wouldn't be able to see from in there. However, she had overlooked a crack that Mr. Tanner had promised to mend but had eventually forgotten.

So Jessica watched through the crack as Mrs. Bella had only enough time to grab a kitchen knife before the first pirate burst in the doors.

The first thing Jessica noticed was the smell. It smacked into her body like a wave and she reeled back. It was as if garbage had been left out in the sun all day to rot. Jessica had the urge to throw up, and probably would have, if fear didn't choke up her throat when she saw the man.

She no longer even has a clear memory of the man's appearance because at the time all she could think of was evil. This man was evil. He lived it, he breathed it, he reeked of it, and he way coming toward the kitchen.

"C'mon lads," he called, "They's wont be havin' any valuables here but at least we can steal some food. Maybe we wont be havin' t' eat any more o' that excuse fer food th' chef calls gruel."

Jessica watched with round eyes as the man made a beeline for her cabinet. "I'm afraid I can't allow that gentlemen." Mrs. Bella stated as she blocked the entrance to the kitchen.

"Look mates, we even get a little strumpet on the side" he guffawed. When he reached out his hand Mrs. Bella lunged out with her knife causing a large slash down the man's face. It snaked up from his chin passing over his mouth and ending at the bridge of his nose. He screamed in pain.

"You little bitch" the man growled. In a second the back of his hand was slammed against the poor woman's face. She flew into a wall, the knife clattering from her hand.

"Let's go whore" the pirate snarled. He grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her out of the room. Jessica watched as the beautiful blonde hair was wrapped around the man's fist and the graceful body of her new mother was dragged kicking and screaming across the floor, her face a mask of panic and anger.

"Mommy" she wimpered. When she saw the shoe disappear around the door she promptly turned around, and threw up.

The next thing Jessica saw was the tired, dirty face of one of Her Majesty's Navy. The men had quickly freed her when they entered her house the next morning and heard her crying from behind the cabinet door. He found her with her arms clasped tightly around her baby sister. The look in her eyes suggested God help the person who tried to separate them. The man scooped her up into his arms and told her everything was going to be all right. He made her a glass of warm milk and took her and her sister to the house of a neighbor until her father arrived.

When Mr. Tanner arrived home, the smoke had served to warn him of the destruction from many miles away. He spurred the horse on faster, but the advance warning did nothing to soften the shock when the naval officer told him in a steady voice that his wife had been found dead among the bushes. Jonathan Tanner had collapsed upon the chair. It was as if a great wind was blowing past his face. The roaring of the wind nearly drowned out the officer's next words, reminding him that that he still had two daughters at the house across the street that needed to be taken care of.

He arrived at the house to find her sitting in the woman's parlor with her sister in her arms.

She was still clutching Ashley when they entered the tavern to find that, while it hadn't caught fire, the room was in ruins. Jessica gazed around at the shards of crystal scattered about the room. She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek when she realized that the faeries were dead. The evil of the men had shattered thier homes and now they were dead.

A flash of light coming from a potted plant in the corner caught her eye. She ran over to investigate. Smudged with dirt, Jessica removed the hummingbird from the folds of the leaves at the bottom of the pot. Now the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. She wrapped it carefully in a handkerchief and deposited it in her pocket.

So that was how Jessica knew that there was nothing romantic about pirates. They were the most evil, greedy, perverted, disgusting, slimy creatures ever to crawl the earth.

_Thanks Again. I've put up both chapters one and two together so read on gentle reader._


	2. Two Men Too Many

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I still don't own any characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean _and am beginning to believe that Santa Claus really doesn't like me.

Last chapter: So that was how Jessica knew that there was nothing romantic about pirates. They were the most evil, greedy, perverted, disgusting, slimy creatures ever to crawl the earth.

**Two Men Too Many**

Years later life found Jessica and Ashley cleaning up in the tavern before the customers arrived and the night's business began in earnest.

"No Ashley, you've got to _scrub_. Running a wet rag over the table isn't going to help." Jessica said, sighing in exasperation. "Here let me show you." she volunteered, taking the rag from Ashley. Under the layers of her skirt, she felt a bag bouncing against her hip as she walked around the table. She smiled at the thought of the crystal bird inside it.

"You're lucky your living doesn't depend on your skills as a maid Ashley. One would think you didn't even know what a mop is for." She looked up, eyeing her sister warily, "you _do_ know what a mop is for don't you?"

But her sister wasn't listening to her, she was looking at the door. Jessica followed the direction of her sister's gaze. Her eyes fell on the creature she hated most of all. The man's hair looked like it had once been blond, but it was now impossible to tell under all the layers of dirt. His skin seemed to have grime engrained into every visible inch. His tattered shirt billowed out over a rusty cutlass and pistol. She watched as his face twisted into a smile aimed at her sister. The teeth were a horrifying mass of rotting black and yellow, but it were the eyes that concerned her most. They held the look of dog that hasn't seen meat in weeks.

It wasn't often that pirates made their way through her city. With the failing business on the island however, the men at the docks became more and more lax. She cursed the men as the pirate made his way toward her sister with his hand outstretched and his eyes flashing greedily. She could hear his breathing from here, the disgusting pig. In a flash she had whipped out the dagger concealed it her skirts and the point was resting on the bulge in the man's pants.

"That's a dangerous game you're playing puppet" he said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't call it a game" she responded while applying more pressure so that the man was forced to walk backward towards the door. When they reached the open door she thrust the blade forward so that the man stumbled over the doorstep and fell into the street.

"If you ever set foot in this tavern again, or come anywhere near my sister, you'll lose that which you hold dearest." Closing the door behind her she turned around and added as an afterthought, "Not that there'd be that much to cut." She closed the door to the sounds of the man's fellow crewmen enjoying a hearty laugh and thumping him on the back. "She got ye on that one mate."

She slid her dagger back into hiding as she turned to face Ashley who still stood frozen. Jessica smiled at her and threw her the rag, "Now scrub." before heading into the Kitchen.

In the streets of a Jamaican island, Jack chuckled as a woman in a local tavern, The Lucky Dame, threw out Roche at knifepoint. The crew around him broke into roars of laughter that were slightly subdued when their shipmate pushed himself up angrily from the ground and shoved his way through them, "Go boil yer heads ye bilge rats" he shouted back at them as he took off down the road.

"Not to worry" Jack assured his crew, "once he has a few drinks in his stomach and a woman on his lap, he'll be back to his charming self."

"Speaking of such delicacies, I believe we deserve a few ourselves men. On to the Pub!" he announced to a cheering crew.

Jessica sighed in relief as the clock reached four and the last customer stumbled out the door. She glanced over at the sleeping form of her sister at a nearby table.

"Come on love," she gave her sister a gentle shake, "you just have to make it upstairs, I'll take the garbage out back" Ashley grunted in reply before heading upstairs.

Jessica grabbed the bucket filled with the day's slop of leftovers and carried it outside.

She carried the bucket out and around the house and was just about to toss out it's contents when a stench more unpleasant than the slop filled her nose. Suddenly a foul hand clamped over her mouth and a husky voice said in her ear, "'ello puppet."

Jack found himself strolling down the street once again, although this time th street seemed to be moving a whole lot more. "Damn road, won't say straight." he grumbled. He noticed Roche walking down the road and was about to call out to him when the man turned into a dark alley.

"Now what's he want in there?" Jack wondered.

He was soon distracted by the sight of a pretty little wench leaving a tavern with a bucket in her hands. He started walking over to ask her if she'd like to scrape the barnacles off of his rudder when a pair of hands lunged out from the alley and grabbed her.

"Can't have that." Jack said, making his way over to the alley.

He had to blink a bit as his eyes adjusted to the dark, but he was soon able to make out the forms of Roche and the wench. Roche had one hand over her mouth and another crossed over her waist so that she was crushed against him.

"Now that's not on mate" Jacked rebuked, "I can't have you givin' me crew a bad reputation with th' ladies on this island now can I? We may never see a fair pair o' legs here again."

"Away wit ye Sparra', this wench here's needin' a lesson in manners."

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow," Jack said coldly, "Now I'll not ask ye again. Hand over the lady"

"Fuck off" Roche replied, spitting at the captain's feet. In an instant, Jack's pistol was out and cocked, aimed right between the man's eyes.

"Here's what yer gonna do" Jack said in a low voice. "You're going t' let this lady go nice and easy, then run down this alley as fast as your fat legs can carry you. And if I ever see your ugly face again, I'm gonna shoot it. Is that clear?"

Roche glared daggers at his former captain, but released his hold on the girl. He began to walk down the alley and Jack didn't lower his pistol until the man was out of sight.

He then turned his attention to the young maid standing in front of him. He chuckled to himself thinking that the maid part was questionable. "I apologize about that one. Some of the-" He stopped short when the girl threw herself against the wall as he reached out his hand to her.

"I ain't gonna bite ye lass, I was just-" the wild fear in the woman's eyes again caused him to stop. "Look you can't stay in this alley." He sighed, the woman was frozen to the spot, fear and mistrust written all over her face. Jack grabbed her waist and began to pull. "If you'll just get out and-" this time it was not the girls face that stopped Jack, it was the sword under his chin.

"Well, well, well, if it's not Captain Jack Sparrow himself, and look lads, he's got himself a lit'l lady friend too."

_Well there you go. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. The Devil's Snare

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do have one of those lifesize Legolas cutouts from FYE though.

**Chapter 3 The Devil's Snare**

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I hate Pirates. I'm going to die. _ Despite the taste of fear filling her mouth Jessica gazed around in hate at the men surrounding her. God she hated pirates

A shudder rippled through her as she remembered the filthy hands constraining her body a few minutes ago. His hand clamped over her mouth and the rancid smell of decay filled her nostrils. "Doesn't feel so small now does it?' his husky voice had murmured in her ear.

With his arms binding her body it was impossible to reach her dagger. _That was probably his idea. _Her breath caught in her throat when she saw another pirate swagger into the alley. She had a chance of escaping the blond-haired pirate alone, but knew she couldn't hope to fight off two.

She glared when the new pirate said, "That's not on mate." _What, he can't have me all to himself?_ The men continued fighting over her. Although she was growing frightened at their increasingly dangerous tones.

In the time it took her to blink the new pirate had his pistol to the other man's head and told him to hand her over. She gasped in relief when the pirate released his hold on her face. She breathed quickly, desperate for clean air in her lungs.

She recoiled as the new pirate reached out for her. He wouldn't get her that easily. Now he was giving her some bullshit about not wanting to hurt her. _Of course I can't stay in the alley, I have to get in your bed right?_ Disgusting jerks.

Now she found herself in the uncomfortable position of a sword at her neck and several more pointing in her direction. She observed the man with his cutlass on the throat of her previous captor. The wrinkles that creased his sun worn face deepened around his dull blue eyes. Jessica stared, she had never seen eyes like that.

Then she heard the dull-eyed pirates' words.

"Ye can replace your jaw now luv" the pirate beside her murmured in her ear. The hint of an amused, but pleased smile crossed his face. This pirate was not just any pirate, he was _the_ pirate. She had the luck to be assaulted by the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. She tried to turn her head and get a good look at the infamous pirate. However, a poke from the cutlass under her chin brought Jessica back to the present situation.

" It's been a long time Jack"

"Aye Sharp, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Jack said, looking up hopefully.

"Oh aye, but then you'd be talkin' about a human heart. Mine hardened t' stone a long time ago. Probably about th' same time ye stole me boat."

"Borrowed. Borrowed without-" but Jack's words were muffled by a gag in his mouth.

"Sorry Jack, but I can't be havin' ye talkin' yer way out o' this one. We'd best gag your woman too, lest she go screaming all over the place"

"But I'm not-" Jessica only managed three words before she found her mouth filled with a disgusting old rag. A wave of nausea coursed through her body as the taste of putrid sweat filled her mouth. In another minute she was robbed of her sight as well when a blindfold was placed over her eyes. She felt the rough hands of a pirate throw her over his shoulder. _It amazes me that men who spend their lives surrounded by water could still manage to smell this terrible._

While she assumed they were trying to be quiet, the men were certainly making a lot of noise, clanging and marching about. _Somebody has to hear us with the noise this lot is making. The Navy will be alerted and they'll come to rescue me._ The thought calmed Jessica immensely and she waited patiently for the Navy to arrive.

It was a source of great discouragement for her when she felt her backside being plopped down on boards of wood. After their gags were removed she heard the sound of a lock clicking.

"Welcome to _The Devil's Snare_, the most terrifying ship in the Spanish Main. Ye'll be dealt with when we're safely out to sea. Until then..."

Jessica felt her heart sinking with the sound of each retreating step. She was doomed. There was nothing else for it. All because of two bastard pirates she didn't have anything to do with. Suddenly she felt a finger brush the top of her palm. She rocketed forward so hard she smashed her head against the iron bars of her cage. She lay on the floor and moaned. It was like her head had been ripped in two.

"Shhh calm down lass. Jack's just gonna get these ropes off yer wrist."

She would have fought him off if she could think straight, but the pounding in her head clouded everything. She barely noticed as her bonds were loosened and finally removed. Hands felt along the back of her body until they reached her blindfold and it too was removed.

She would have been grateful for sight if the world wasn't so blurry.

"Now if you'll just untie me bonds, Ol' Jack'll look at that head of yours."

"Like hell" she muttered before curling up in a corner of the cage. She closed her eyes and the darkness claimed her.

Jack rested with his back against the iron bars of the brig. He was in a bad mood. When someone removed your bonds, it was just plain courtesy to remove theirs as well. He'd even offered to look at her head! Hmph, that injury wasn't the only thing wrong with that girl's head.

Granted, she was in this position because of one of his crew, but that wasn't his fault. If she thought she could get out of this without his help she was damn wrong. He hoped her head got infected, that would show her. _Now about this blindfold..._

_Oh my head._ Jessica lay with her eyes closed, still fighting through the last remnants of sleep. What on earth had she done last night? Her head was throbbing, and all the muscles in her body ached. It felt like she had fallen asleep on the floor. The moving floor... Jessica snapped her eyes open and found another pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Hello luv' "

She moaned as all the memories from last night came rushing back.

"Good morning to you too. Now, I believe we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I know ye aren't too partial t' me right now. However I also know that there is blood caked in your hair. So I believe it would be in th' best interests of both of us if you untied these ropes here."

Jessica's hand shot up to her head. Sure enough, she could feel the dried blood in her hair. As her fingers crept carefully along her scalp they came into contact with a particularly sensitive area. She jerked her hand back, gasping in surprise at the pain.

The injury was too tender for her to investigate with her own hands, but she'd be damned if she set that man free.

"Considering our current location, and the lack of materials at our disposal, I doubt there's very much you could do for my head. Not that you would do anything. I am pleased to inform you that I trust you about as far as I can throw you. This is mainly because you are a conniving pirate bastard. So the chances of me removing your bonds while we are locked together in this very confined space are slim to none." _There_, that should show him.

The smile did indeed vanish from the pirate's face, it was replaced by a mask of cold anger. "Lass I'm yer only hope of gettin' off this blasted boat alive. With my hands tied behind my back our chances are considerably lessened. Unless you can think of _any_ possible way that you could escape this mess alone, I suggest you free me and we can get started."

The panic was beginning again. She didn't have any idea how to escape. She knew her situation was hopeless. However, that didn't mean that the pirate would be any help to her. Besides, what was he planning to do against an entire ship in the middle of the ocean. No, his chances were as poor as her own. No good could come from releasing him. She would just have to wait it out and see if an opportunity presented itself. She curled up again, facing the corner of her minute cell. If he was so brilliant he didn't need her help.

That wretched woman, Jack couldn't believe her. She was just plain stupid for not realizing the obvious and admitting that he was right. Why did she have this huge grudge against him. He certainly hadn't done anything to deserve it. It was true that if he hadn't borrowed Sharp's boat they wouldn't be in this mess. However, she was involved only because he was _saving_ her from Roche.

He looked at her sleeping form in the corner. She didn't look all that bad when her eyes and mouth were closed. However, he could still envision those bright brown eyes which couldn't seem to look at him without glaring. Her chestnut brown hair tumbled down in curls around her face. The face could almost be pretty if her lip wasn't always curled in distaste. No, he decided, awake there wasn't much to her.

Jessica finally opened her eyes again at the sound of the door being opened. An especially dirty pirate was bringing in a tray with bread and water. "How are ye farin' this mornin'? Captain says we're almost far enough out to run yer hides off the plank. Of course for a hide this pretty, _some_ exceptions could be made." He ran a grubby finger along Jessica's face. She shuddered and jerked away from his touch. "Maybe tonight then eh?" he smiled and returned above deck.

Jessica looked over at her sleeping cellmate. Now that he wasn't awake she had an opportunity to get a better look at the infamous pirate. His hair was an atrocious mass of braids with beads woven in. His mustache was not that of a gentleman and his clothing was typical of his trade. No, she decided, there wasn't much to him.

_Yes I know we are all astounded at Jessica's stupidity, but she has her reasons.I want to thank all of my absolutely wonderful reviewers. You have no idea how much those reviews meant to me. You are fabulous. Consider yourselves hugged a thousand million times. _

_Casablancas- Yes I realize now that I did mean poppet. Thanks, it will be fixed._


	4. Nobody's Wench

Disclaimer: Disney owns everyone except for Jessica, Sharp, and Robert. They're mine. Not much consolation, but it's something. 

Previous Chapter: Jessica looked over at her sleeping cellmate. Now that he wasn't awake she had an opportunity to get a better look at the infamous pirate. His hair was an atrocious mass of braids with beads woven in. His mustache was not that of a gentleman and his clothing was typical of his trade. No, she decided, there wasn't much to him.

Chapter 4 Nobody's Wench 

Jack lay in his cell with his eyes closed. He could feel the girl's eyes on him. He startled her by opening his eyes and meeting her gaze.

Jessica turned away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Ye don't need t' wait till I'm asleep luv. You can adore me anytime."

"I was just marveling at your filthy appearance."

"Yer not lookin' too tidy yourself there lass."

Jessica looked down. Her clothes from the day before were wrinkled and smudged with dirt. The curls which yesterday had been swept up now fell freely around her face. _What would Mrs. Bella think about me now?_ She had to swallow the lump in her throat and turned to glare at the pirate with renewed vigor.

"Rogues like you have no right to compare themselves to people who live in civilized society" she spat.

Jack's expression hardened, "Last time I checked, tavern wenches weren't exactly members of high society."

Jessica's face turned red in anger. "I'm nobody's _wench_. My father owns the inn. My sister and I work downstairs to help him. We never had too many problems till _pirates_ like you started wandering the town."

Jack was amazed at how the girl could make 'pirate' sound like the dirtiest word she could think of. "An' your sister, what's her name? Does she have the same bleak outlook on gentlemen o' fortunes or is it just you?"

"Don't you worry about my sister."

Jacked laughed at the tensing of the girls shoulders'. "A bit over-protective aren't ye? What the blazes would I be able t' do to her out here?"

Jessica thought desperately for a way to change the conversation, "So does the infamous Jack Sparrow always allow himself to be captured so easily, or was yesterday an exception?"

"It's _Captain,_ and it doesn't matter how many times you've been captured as long as it equals the times you've escaped."

"Well it looks like you're off by one then"

"It certainly doesn't help to have me hands tied behind me back."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't." she smiled sweetly at the pirate who turned away grumbling. Jessica could have hugged herself.

The two captives sat in silence until nightfall when they heard steps approaching. It was the man from this morning, once again bearing bread and water on his tray.

"If it ain't our little beauty. I hope our accommodations be comfortable enough for ye'. Of course, I'm sure there's somethin' I could be doin' to help that." He smiled hungrily and began advancing toward her.

Jessica was scared. If she used her knife, she'd only loose it to the captain, even if she did manage to stab the bastard. It would be better to keep it hidden. What was she going to do? _Think Jessica, think!_ But all she could think about was the gleam in the man's eye, the pistol on his waist, the massive hand reaching for her thigh.

"I wouldn't be doin' that mate" Jack called over from his corner.

"What are you gonna do t' stop me?" the pirate laughed.

"Oh you won't need me to stop you" Jack sighed.

"Why? Haven't you tumbled with her?"

Jack shook his head solemnly. "I fixed me pants in a second once that hussy lifted her skirts. I'm still worried though, they say that's all the contact ye need to catch it."

"Catch what?"

Jack leaned in to whisper, "_The splotches_"

The pirate's hand dropped immediately. "Ye couldn't catch it from bein' in the same room could ye?"

"Ye never know. You'd best save yourself, I'm already doomed" Jack said sadly. "I'll never be touched by another woman again."

Jessica had never seen a man run so fast.

She turned to glare at Jack. "How dare you. I haven't... I've never... I'm not..." she sputtered blushing.

"Have you not noticed who's no longer in th' room with us. Even if we had killed him, it certainly wouldn't have improved our situation. That's the second time I've saved yer ungrateful hide."

"Second?"

"Aye second. Don't you remember getting' yourself pulled into that alley? I felt it my duty as Captain to be preventin' the abuse of a woman at the hands o' me crew."

"That's interesting, because all I remember is the two of you fighting over me"

"I was _rescuing _you. I certainly don't need to fight for me women, they come willingly."

"Can't imagine why" Jessica grumbled.

Realizing his victory, Jack didn't respond. He did notice her head however, it looked like it might be getting infected. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. Oh well, if she wasn't going to let him help her, there was nothing he could do. He still had to figure out a way to escape. In the middle of the ocean his choices _were_ slightly limited, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he'd think of something.

The next morning, a new pirate brought in the tray of bread and water. The man chuckled to himself as he set down the tray. "Traded me a whole weeks worth of swabbin' the deck. Stupid git."

Jack smiled to himself. When the man left the brig he turned to the girl, who was once again facing the corner asleep. "Yer majesty, breakfast is served" Jessica didn't budge.

Jack grumbled to himself. He had never liked waking up a woman. In fact, he didn't think he ever had. Jack always hated the morning after, and crept away before the sun was up. So it was a bit awkward for him to nudge Jessica awake.

"C'mon, get movin' or ye'll.." Jack voice died off when he saw the girl's face. _She's awfully pale._ He twisted around so that he could put his arm on her forehead (_shouldn't have to)_ and frowned at the warmth. The girl had caught a fever. No surprise in this moldy excuse for a ship, not like his Pearl. Jack thought wistfully of his ship. Even now, he could almost hear her guns ringing like bells. _Wait a second..._

Jack jumped up, "I know those guns." Jack listened with glee at the sound of cannon balls ripping through The Devil's Snare. He heard the men's yells and the clank of metal on metal. It killed him to be below while his crew was up there. Jack watched as a body tumbled down and landed at the foot of the steps. It was quickly followed by a handsome young man with brown hair and a bloodstained cutlass.

"Captain!"

"Robert. Good job. Now get me out." Jack commanded, looking like he dearly wanted to sweep up his arms.

Robert obliged, sweeping out his pistol and shooting off the lock. He slashed Jack bonds and handed his captain a sword.

Jack handled the sword with relish. "Good man. Now you see this lass here?"

"Aye"

"I want you to get her aboard the ship and lock her in me cabin."

Robert obeyed but eyed his captain warily. He knew the code, written down by Bartholemew Roberts himself, "No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them. If any man shall be found seducing one of the latter sex and carrying her to sea in disguise, he shall suffer death." _What was Jack doing with this woman, especially one so pale? _Then he picked her up. She was definitely warm, and how'd she get that gash to her head? He knew that Jack knew what he was doing. He would never put his crew in harms way unnecessarily.

Jack gripped the hilt of his sword and jumped into the fray. It was obvious his men were the better swordsmen.

"Glad t' have ye back Jack!"

"That's _Captain_ Gibbs!"

"Right, sorry Cap'n. Enjoying yourself?" Gibbs called over as Jack tipped another man over the side of the boat.

"Immensely, and yourself?"

"Happy as a babe with a pint"

Jack gave his friend a look before walking over to where the surrendered crewmen had been assembled.

"Here's yer options gentlemen: ye can join the Pearl's crew until the next port and serve under myself, or ye can join this excuse for a ship while we burn it. The choice is yours".

"Jack watched as the men scrambled to join his crew aboard the Pearl. He knew his crew would die before they saw the Pearl burn. Of course, he didn't blame the Snare's crew. He doubted they particularly enjoyed serving under Sharp. _Where was that devil anyway?_

Jack looked among the dead.

"Did any o' you lot kill Sharp?"

His inquiry was greeted with shaking heads from his crew. _Oh well, if he's hiding in the ship, he'll go down when it burns. _

"Grab yer plunder men!" A cheer went up from the crew.

Jack breathed in as his feet hit the deck of the Pearl. He pulled Gibbs aside, "Tonight, the men get rum."

"Aye Aye Cap'n" Gibbs' eyes gleamed as he headed off toward the kegs. Jack chuckled as he walked to his cabin. Tonight would be a good night.

He went straight for his personal rum cabinet. Jack uncorked a bottle and smelled that heavenly smell. He reverently placed the bottle to his lips before dropping it in surprise when he heard someone moan.

He spun around and his cutlass was at the throat of a brunette girl lying in his bed. He had completely forgotten the wench from the Snare. As he stared into her pale, livid face, he couldn't help wondering if he should have left her there.

"Would you mind removing your blade from my neck and informing me why I'm in your bed?" she growled.

Jack removed his sword with just a bit of hesitation.

"I've saved your life once again Miss..."

"Tanner"

"Does the lady have a first name?"

"None that you need to know about"

"You do realize that a few words from me would leave you swimming with the sharks?"

"I've been living with one for a couple days now. Swimming can't be much worse."

Jack was amazed at the way the girls' hatred never wavered. He felt admiration mixing with his anger. If she was going to be like this, he certainly wasn't going to bother himself with her.

Jack spotted Robert as he was locking his cabin door.

"That lass in me cabin has quite a cut on 'er head. Would you be knowin' how t' fix that sort of thing?"

"Aye Captain Sparrow"

"Good, here's th' key to me cabin. Bring it straight back when you're done. Though to be honest, I don't think she'll let ye get past the door."

Jack headed off to the quarterdeck to man his ship again. He found Anamaria, who was not eager to let the wheel go.

"Do ye not want to celebrate with the crew?" she asked hopefully.

"There'll be time for that later. For now I'd like to get this ship back on course."

Grumbling, Ana Maria relented her hold on the ship's wheel.

For the next hour Jack thought about nothing other then the feel of his ship under his hands. When he closed his eyes, it was like he could hear her breathing. Their two hearts beat together in a beautiful rhythm.

"Finished Captain"

Jack jumped and waved his hands wildly in the air. "Ye startled me there mate"

"Sorry, just wanted to give you back your key." Roberts said, handing the Captain back his key.

"It took you an hour to give up? You're more stubborn than I thought" Jack chuckled.

"I didn't give up, I finished."

Jack's jaw dropped. "How in hell's name did you get that woman to allow you to clean her head. Did you tie her down?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Nothing of the sort Cap'n. She just sat there while I cleaned it. Exceptin' the occasional wince, she didn't cry or anything like that."

Jack now realized he was lying. "Look Robert, I understand if you couldn't do it. She's one hell of a stubborn woman, there's no shame in it."

Robert sighed, "I don't understand what you're talking about Captain. I walked into your cabin and told her I was here to take care of her head wound. She took one look at me, told me I wasn't a pirate, and let me fix her head. I figured she might be feverish so I wasn't going to argue with her."

"All right then. Give me the key and you go get your share of the rum."

He had talked to the girl a minute before Robert did. She certainly hadn't been hallucinating. _Why had she let Robert dress her wound. She wouldn't even look at me in the brig on Sharp's boat. What was that wench's problem? _

"Ana Maria," he barked, "Take the helm, I'm going for rum"

_Yes, that thing about women coming on board really was part of the pirates' code written by Roberts. Wonderful stuff, research._

_I realize that my chapters have been kinda short. apologetic smile I promise I'm working on making them longer. _

_I would once again like to thank my wonderful reviewers. You are my sunshine!_

Xkuroxshinobix- now 4 chappies! Okay, not that big an improvement, but it's a start.

Nosilla- I never thought of it as a scary fic hehe, but I'm glad you did.

JessieRose- You're so sweet. I hope you review this chapter as well ï

YueMichiruNaraqisawaMiko– Wow! That's a mouthful. Pulls Jack out of story to distract mob of fan girls There, now you are safe to review (but hurry, they'll figure out he's two-dimensional sooner or later).

Casablancas- Thanks to your review I felt brave enough for another couple chapters of tension. Thanks!

MereAngel- It wasn't exactly soon but it was longer.

XxXthesicknessXxX- interesting name hehe. I hope I would act like she did if I was in Jessica's position. Succumbing to his good looks that early might be a little embarrassing. Not that that would stop me...

Lucy- If there's any tickling it'll have to wait until after Jack can walk within a 3 foot radius of her without being glared to death

Clueless Patty- As you wish.


	5. A Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. So don't even think of checking in the basement... I mean... drat!

**Last Chapter: **He had talked to the girl a minute before Robert did. She certainly hadn't been hallucinating. _Why had she let Robert dress her wound? She wouldn't even look at me in the brig on Sharp's boat. What was that wench's problem? _

"Ana Maria," he barked, "Take the helm, I'm going for rum"

Chapter 5 A Confrontation

Jessica lay on her side, snuggling into the warm blankets. She frowned, thinking of the hard-working citizen who must have lain in them before her. "Stupid rough sheets." she grumbled.

Jessica's mind buzzed. How on earth would she get home? Maybe she could employ the help of the man who had cleaned her wound, Robert. She winced at the burning sensation the man had induced on her scalp. Although she knew it had been for the best.

From a single look Jessica could tell that Robert wasn't really a pirate. He had been coerced into it some way or another. She wondered if he had been forced by circumstances to take a job as cabin boy or something. _He does seem a bit old for the job, but you never know. _His position on this ship was an accident of some form. She had been proved right in the tentative manner in which his hands dressed her wound. It had been slightly annoying when she knew he was taking longer than he needed to, but at least she knew for sure that he wasn't one of those bloodthirsty sadistic pirates.

Speaking of bloodthirsty sadistic pirates, what fate did that rouge captain have in store for her? He had pretended to be so noble on the Devil's Snare. Those lies would certainly be exposed now. How long would he continue the act? It was only a matter of time before he killed her, or worse... Jessica shuddered; she would never let it come to that. _I'll die first._

It was at this opportune moment that Captain Jack Sparrow chose to burst in the door. "Sunlight, not good." he tumbled in squinting. Jack closed his eyes, sighing in contentment at the ensuing darkness.

"Get out" a low voice growled.

_Blast, that woman again._

"Sorry luv, but this is my cabin. Thus I am entitled to be here any time I bloody want." Jack sighed, not interested in dealing with her today.

Jessica glared, "I have already spent far too many hours in your company these past few days. I don't see why I should have to endure more just because you got drunk."

_That's it._

Before Jessica knew what was happening, she found herself outside under a _very_ hot sun. Once Jessica could see beyond the blinding white light, she froze. There were pirates everywhere. They were crawling all over the ship. _Too many, there are too many._

None of them seemed to have noticed her yet. Jessica forced her panicked mind to think. As it ground back into action, she noticed a door which looked like it lead below deck. Making herself as small as possible, she scuttled off in its direction. As Jessica closed the door behind her, she shut her eyes and sighed in relief.

A familiar smell played beneath her nose. It began to grow stronger. _What is that..._Jessica's eyes snapped open.

She found herself staring into the eyes of the pirate who had thrown her (ever-so-gently) over his shoulder.

He leered at her. "I didn't know you was here."

Her hand still behind her back, Jessica pushed open the door behind her and stumbled back onto the deck. The sunlight dazzled her vision once again. She scrambled blindly away from the door. When her eyes finally adjusted, she realized that the entire crew of the Black Pearl had stopped working. They were all staring at her.

Most of them appeared confused although a few stared at her lecherously. _Damn that Jack Sparrow._ It had obviously been his intention to expose her to his crew. The man from below deck had continued walking toward her.

"Aw, ye don't need to run from Ole Jim"

Jessica began backing up and her pursuer started walking faster.

So Jessica turned and ran. Another pirate blocked her path so she made a sharp right turn. Ducking under a pirate's outstretched arm she was able to make it across the deck to a set of ropes. There weren't any pirates over there.

Sweat poured down her back and neck. _It's too hot._ It occurred to Jessica that she could climb up the ropes. She kept her eyes on the advancing group of pirates while reaching up an arm behind her to grasp the rope.

Jessica felt a hand closing around her wrist. She looked up and found herself staring into a near-toothless smile. Her attention was pulled away from the toothless grin when another arm closed around her waist. "Come to Jim now."

Jessica's head swam violently. She let out a shrill scream before a hand clamped over her mouth. The other hand pinned her arms to her sides. Jessica closed her eyes tightly, fighting the spots of color that swam before them. She kicked out with her feet. The men were yelling, everyone was yelling. She kept feeling her body shift to a new set of hands. There were too many hands. Jessica thrashed violently, her eyes still shut against the wretched leering faces. A new pair of arms were dragging her away. Jessica fought more fiercely than before, lashing out with everything she had.

The new pirate threw her across the deck. Instead of landing on wood however, she found herself falling on a soft mess of blankets. Jessica opened her eyes to find herself a hostage once again in the Captain's cabin.

"Ye'll have t' pardon those men. I haven't-"

"Get away from me you bastard." Jessica spat.

"I know you're upset but I don't think-"

"Go to hell Jack Sparrow"

"It's Cap-"

"You think I can't see through you. I know all about your kind. I know what goes on in your twisted mind. You're so caught up on being called captain. Last time I checked captains didn't need their crew to save their hide and return them to their own ship. That is, if you can call this worthless piece of driftwood a ship. I don't know what idiot died and gave you this boat, but you certainly aren't fit to captain it. You'd be a better captain to these men hanging from a noose."

Jack watched the woman trembling. His face darkened, in a dangerously low voice he said, "My crew-"

"ARE BASTARDS!" Jessica finished in a scream before everything went black.

Jack looked down at his bed in distaste. The girl was a bitch. She had feinted from the fever. He didn't give a damn.

A mistrust of his kind was natural. The reputation even came in useful when a merchant's ship surrendered without a fight. What she said however went above and beyond. Not even that great prat Norrington would have stooped to this level.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ He relished the idea of her dying of her fever. Then he could dump her body over and never think about her again. Jack left the cabin swearing he would never enter it again as long as she still occupied it.

_A short and unhappy chapter, I know. I thought about adding more before I updated but I felt the chapter just had to end here. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. _

_Once again, a million thanks to my reviewers. I love those reviews where people get really specific about what they liked (or didn't). It makes me feel like my story is good enough for someone to take the time out to really read it and critique in detail. sigh It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. _

_P.S. Did you guys think that Jessica was nasty enough?_

_XxXthesicknessXxX- an interesting reviewing coming from someone with your name... but don't worry, her head wasn't extremely disgusting, her hair covered most of it._

_Clueless-Patty- Steals Jack while Clueless-Patty is feinting. Alas, he runs back and catches you. _

_Hero Girl- thank you! Good grammar certainly doesn't come naturally. wipes sweat off forehead So I'm very flattered you find it in my story._

_Cayenne- Wow! Your reviews were certainly a lift in my day. Not only did you review all chapters (smiles gleefully) but you did it in detail. Yay! _

_Xkuro- As you've already read, she kind of judged him for herself. _

_Lucy- You're welcome. curtsy (I don't know what it is about your name, but something about it makes me want to curtsy) _

_Agent Katy- Yes I noticed that, but since you were my first reviewer you are way beyond forgiven. ï_


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: So this lawyer asked me if I stole the characters and plot from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. And I was like, "Noooo, hello? Like read the disclaimer." And he was like, "I don't see any disclaimer." So I was like "Opps." So here it is: I, Miss Cleo, do not own any characters or plot from _Pirates of the Caribbean. _ _Damn lawyers._   
Wow, you guys certainly thought Jessica was mean enough. hehe Last Chapter: Jessica calls Jack many bad things before passing out from the fever and Jack is less than happy. Chapter 6 Revelations 

Jack propped a stool up at the helm of the ship. He leaned back, putting his feet up to rest between the spokes of the wheel. The rest of his crew was now sleeping down below.

Jack thought of his own bed. It would be much more comfortable than his current arrangements. However, there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed as that wench, and removing her from the bed would require touching her, so Jack decided against that as well. _Yes, the helm is the best place tonight._

Sleep didn't seem to be able to find Jack that night. He kept hearing her words in his head, try as he might to block them out. _How dare she accuse me of being unfit to captain the Pearl._ She had berated him because his crew came to save him. While they did break with the code, Jack knew they came for him because he _was_ such a good captain.

And nothing could excuse her words about the Pearl. Jack never needed a steady woman because the Pearl was his one and only true love. She was the greatest ship in the Caribbean. Every landlubber in the Spanish Main knew that. _No, there is absolutely no excuse._

Jack had just closed his eyes when the morning sun peeked over the horizon.

Gibbs was very surprised to see his captain still sitting at the helm. Jack wasn't a man to sleep on deck when there was a woman in his bed. _Must've fallen asleep up there._

"Jones's servin' breakfast Cap'n" he called out cheerfully.

Jack opened one eye and regarded his second mate. "Take the helm Gibbs." he grumbled before sulking off to the scullery.

He brought a bowl of lord-knows-what to the table and took a seat with the men. He was contemplating whether the contents were moving of their own accord or if it was just the swaying of the boat when Robert took a seat beside him.

"How's she feeling?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I KNOW ??" Jack roared.

Robert eyed his captain suspiciously. He knew the girl had been giving the captain grief, but Jack certainly hadn't been acting like this. _Perhaps he's been drinking. _Robert decided it was the most likely option considering that Jack was now swaying dangerously in all his fury.

Jack scowled. Why did that whelp have to remind him of _her_ again? (Jack chose to ignore the fact that he had never stopped thinking about Jessica since the day before.)

Once again he was lost in thought over the way her lip curled disdainfully when she spoke to him. He had been kinder to her than any other pirate would have been. Sharp certainly didn't allow her to stay in his cabin. _Maybe Sharp had the right idea. Perhaps the brig would teach this girl some respect._

Jack turned towards Robert again and had to suppress a smile when his fellow pirate subtly attempted to slide toward the other end of the bench.

"Don't worry man, I'm not after killin' ye today. I need ye t' help me out a bit."

"I'm listening."

"Take that lass in me cabin down to the brig. I want her to be gone by the time I finish breakfast."

Once again confused, Roberts walked off to do his captain's bidding.

Jack smiled to himself, _always good to keep 'em on their toes_.

Roberts lifted the woman from the bed. She was a lot warmer than yesterday. He knew her fever wasn't life threatening yet, but after a couple days in the damp brig...

Robert reached for a blanket but hesitated. The captain might not like him giving special treatment to a woman who had angered him so. While he stood debating with himself, Jessica whimpered in her fever and snuggled closer to the body holding her. Her eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment and she smiled at Robert, before drifting off once again.

_A blanket wouldn't hurt. The captain would hardly miss it. After all, he never told me _not _to give her a blanket._

Jack strolled up to his cabin and began to take out his maps and captain's log. Since Sharp had so kindly thrown them off course, it would take Jack a while to get them back on track.

They were farther off course than Jack thought. Plus he still hadn't documented the provisions they had picked up while in Tortuga. That whole thing was a mess because the crew had to leave to come get him before all the transactions were completed. By nightfall he had sorted everything out, but his head was pounding and his eyes were sore. Jack decided to just close his eyes for a minute before taking over the helm from Gibbs.

Jack awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sounds of commotion on deck. "Bloody pirates." he grumbled to himself, pulling on his hat and heading out the door.

"You cheated ye bilge rat."

"I did not ye lily livered scallywag."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"I'll not be givin' ye a single piece of eight ye dog."

The pirate pirate's eyes bulged in outrage as he whipped out his cutlass.

"We'll see about that."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! I think we can find another way to solve this. Ye know the code, if ye have a disagreement, it'll need to be settled next time we make landfall."

"I don't think so Jack. I'll not let this cheatin' dog keep my gold."

Jack 's face darkened, "You will address me as _Captain_, and yes John, you will wait to settle this matter. Otherwise you'll be spendin' the rest of the voyage in the brig."

John glared at Jack before turning to look at the other pirate, "I want my money now!" He lunged for the offending pirate with his cutlass extended before him. Before he moved a foot Jack had cracked his wrist with the grip of his pistol. Twirling the pistol in his hands he rested the muzzle on the pirate's temple.

"Allow me to show you your new accommodations." Prodding the man with his sword. Jack led John down below. When they reached the brig. Jack was surprised to find a body lying on the floor wrapped up in a wool blanket.

_Bloody hell _

He certainly wouldn't be giving John the pleasure of locking him in the brig with a woman for a month.

"In ye go." After binding his hands Jack kept his pistol trained on John while scooping up Jessica and carrying her out.

The only place left to put her was his own cabin. Jack dreamed about all the punishments he could devise for John. _Decapitation...death by sharks... cutting him up into little pieces then throwing him to the sharks._ None of them seemed bad enough to make up for what Jack was going to have to do. He hated himself for putting the girl back in his cabin. Although, now that he had his records caught up and organized, there was very little need for him to be there. He could even sleep on the deck, then he would never have to see her anyway. Jack relaxed a little; if he didn't have to be near her it wouldn't be so bad... _right?_

Looking up at the thousands of stars above his head Jack sighed in contentment. _This is what the Pearl is about._ He made a mental note to spend the night on the deck more often. There's only one thing that could possibly make this moment any better. Jack smiled to himself as he sauntered over toward his rum cache.

"Rum, Rum, Rum. I love Rum. Rummy rum rum."

(A/N: Anyone know the movie?)

Jack _rum_maged around in his coat for the key. "peanuts, nope, priest collar, nope, monkey food, apple, garter, Norrington's wig, _how'd that get in there?_ Aha!" Victorious, Jack pulled the key from his pocket. Just as he was putting it in the keyhole he heard a moan from the bed next to him. Jack glanced over at the girl.

She was pale and her hair clung to her sweaty face. _Not the most attractive wench at the bar._ He chuckled to himself until the girl began to cry. Jack was surprised when sobs began to wrack her body. Surely she wasn't awake.

Jack stretched his hand out to her forehead and recoiled when it made contact. Her skin was on fire.

"Mama! Mama!" Jack jumped when the girl began to yell.

"They have her, the pirates have her! Please come back mommy, please. I love you. I promise I'll never rip my dresses again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

She continued to sob.

"I can hear you screaming but I can't see you, where are you? Tell me where to find you, I can't find you!" Jessica was now thrashing and screaming hysterically.

Jack moved to pin her down, she had already reopened the wound on her head. Jessica fought Jack ferociously, "Give her back! I want her back!" Finally Jessica went limp as exhaustion and the fever claimed her again.

Jack just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. The violent flush in her cheeks brought him back to reality and he ran out of the room to find water.

Jack placed cool pieces of cloth on her forehead and every other visible piece of skin. Reaching for the rum in his cabinet, Jack worked furiously to clean the wound on her head.

The next morning Gibbs sent Roberts to inform the captain that breakfast was ready in the galley. Finding the door cracked open, Robert stuck his head inside. His jaw dropped. Jack sparrow was sitting in a chair with his arms resting on his bed. He was fast asleep. The surprising thing was the girl asleep on his bed. She had a fresh bandage on her head and her body was covered in cool, wet blankets. Was this not the same girl that Jack had ordered him to lock in the brig before he finished his breakfast? He realized now that he would never fully understand Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Breakfast is ready Captain."

Jack's head snapped up and his arm moved reflexively to Jessica's forehead. _Still warm, but cooler than last night._

Looking around, Jack noticed Robert standing in the doorway. "Hello there mate."

Robert watched Jack. He was obviously alert, and his eyes kept straying to the girl, but Robert could see in his face that he hadn't slept very much that night. "Gibbs sent me to tell you breakfast is ready."

"If you'd bring it up with a bucket of cold water, I'd be much obliged."

Robert nodded and left for the galley. Jack looked over his new patient carefully. Her fever did seem to be coming down a bit, for this he was very thankful. They had a scary moment last night when Jack wasn't sure she was going to make it, but then her fever broke and Jack hoped it would be uphill from there.

Jack poured some water down her throat and changed all of her wrappings before forcing down his cook's interpretation of gruel.

Last night, all he had time to worry about was bringing down her fever and healing that cut on her head. However, now that the emergency had passed, he was able to think about the things she had said. It certainly explained a few things. While most women feared him at first, his charming ways brought them around soon enough. In fact, this was probably the longest time a women had ever lasted. _Well at least I know it's not me. Losing one's mum to pirates would certainly generate a fair degree of hatred for men of the profession. Maybe I can forgive her for her words. It's not like the crew_ _actually heard her... _

_Author's Note:_

_Another chapter done. ****sighI miss Jessica. Oh and yes, Jack's reference to the code was also part of the code written by Bartholomew Roberts. _

_Another thanks to all the wonderful people who we call reviewers. You make my day (and remind me I need to update). Drop me a line(or a few) and let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story in general._

_Dimonah Tralon- yeah, Jack couldn't believe she did either._

_Xkurox – I'm sure that's exactly what Jessica was trying to do. Save her honor and kill a pirate in the same go... what more could she want?_

_The sickness- I'm glad you thought it all worked together, that's what I was going for. I think your name is great (I'm just a little too lazy to do all those x's)_

_Cayenne Pepper Powder- Super reviewer returns!! Yes, I never thought I'd see the day Jack threw a woman out of his cabin._

_Agent Katy –I'm happy you see where Jessica was coming from, I was beginning to get worried. _

_Lucy- you're welcome_

_YueMichiruNaraqisawaMiko- Haha! You can't escape! And poor Jessica! I promise, Jack knows she's no competition next to you._

_Clueless Patty- You be nice to Jack!! _

_Jack: Yes, be _**very**_ nice to Jack._

_I sigh as begins to kiss Clueless Patty shamelessly... **again**._

_Loriendeva- Thank you for the review (and the compliments :) It would mean a lot to me if you e-mailed me ) and told me exactly what it was that you found offensive._


	7. Shards and Smiles

**Author's Note: Full apology may be found at end of chapter**

**Disclaimer: I'm just as heart broken as ever that I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. My friend gave me a little magazine all about Orlando Bloom though…**

**Last Chapter: I usually just summarize the last chapter, but it's been so long since I updated that you guys are definitely going to want to just reread it. :(**

**Chapter 7 Shards and Smiles**

Jack kept a close watch over Jessica, but he knew he would have to return to his duties as Captain soon. Not only would the crew grow suspicious, but The Powers only know where his crew would land the ship if left to themselves. Around noon it seemed to Jack that her skin had cooled almost to normal and her breathing had reached the deep even rhythm of sleep.

Jack was surprised to find Anamaria at the helm. His arms waved a little more madly than before as he approached her. Anamaria just raised her eyebrow, "Ye weren't expectin' Gibbs to man the wheel two days straight now were ye?"

"Not at all, 'specially seeing as how you're _man_ning the wheel just fine. " Jack smirked, "Just the same I do believe young Robert could do with a hand."

Scowling, Anamaria stalked off muttering under her breath about a certain captain's affinity for whelps.

Jack chuckled to himself and gripped the smooth warm wood of the wheel.

Later that night Jack was sorting through his charts once again. He had to find a place nearby where he could drop off the ships' latest additions from _The Devil's Snare._ He didn't plan on leaving them to die on a small island, but he couldn't be thought of as too easy. Jack traced his finger along the map looking for possibilities. _France… hmm that would teach 'em. _Suddenly his finger stopped. He listened. Something wasn't right. Then Jack realized, Jessica's breathing was no longer deep and even.

The first thing Jessica became aware of was the dull pounding in her head. _At least I seem to be all in one piece._ Jessica was having trouble remembering anything from the past few days. It was like trying to get a full picture from the broken shards of a mirror. She remembered being very hot, and having hundreds of dirty hands groping for her. _That must have been a nightmare. _Waking up in the dank brig was not a nightmare however. She wasn't in he brig anymore though, and she definitely felt better than she had before. _Someone must have brought my fever down, but who?_ A young face crossed Jessica's mind. _Of course, Robert!_ Now she remembered. His face reflected back at her from the shards. Someone shifted on a chair nearby. She smiled to herself, Robert must still be watching over her.

"With a smile like that love, you must be imagining me."

Jessica's eyes snapped open.

"Sleeping beauty awakens."

Why? Why does he insist on tormenting me? He already sent me to the brig and left me there to die. Could he possibly get any worse? 

"What's th' grimace for luv, I'd think you'd be happy to be opening your eyes again. We almost lost you a little while ago. I hate to think of the affect that'd be havin' on Gibbs. A _live_ woman onboard is unlucky enough."

"I find it amazing that you have the gall to speak to me after leaving me to die."

In a second Jack had leapt upon the bed and pinned her arms to the walls. His face inches from hers, he murmured, "I can amaze you in more ways than one."

Jessica just sat that for a minute before recovering from the shock. She soon regained control of herself and pushed Jack forcefully from the bed.

"Argh! Don't you ever come within ten feet of me again."

Her faced flushed with anger, Jessica only became more vexed when she saw that Jack was still smiling smugly at her.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"Does that mean you won't be needing any supper?"

"No," she said defiantly, "I'm fine thank you."

Jessica's face fell as her grumbling stomach gave her away.

Jack didn't try to contain his laughter as he walked out, "I'll have the cook send some up for you then."

Jessica stared at the wooden bowl.

She had always thought that Jack Sparrow was the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main. Based on the contents of her bowl, he couldn't even afford to buy proper food. A thick gray broth surrounded colorless misshapen lumps. Of course, she knew the cook couldn't be blamed if the provisions he had to work with were bad. _Obviously that pirate hoards the gold they steal and doesn't worry himself about the fare his crew is forced to consume. _"He's a worse captain than I thought."

"Anyone I know?" Jack swaggered in with the same grin he had worn when he left.

Jessica hated that grin almost as much as that swagger. "You" she said simply.

"Now why would you be thinkin' me a bad captain?" His voice mocked hurt but his smile never wavered.

"Perhaps because you are a greedy little rat who cares nothing for the crew who entrust you with their worthless lives."

Again Jack's cocky smile never wavered. "I'm not sure I deserved that. But I leave it up to your impeccable judgment."

Jessica tugged at her skirt in irritation. "Well, I'm sure."

"Very well then, it's decided."

Jessica just rolled her eyes, "Do you have anything on this boat that's fit for human consumption?"

Jack smiled genuinely, "Anything the cook hasn't touched."

Jessica eyed him uncertainly, "You're lying. I know you hoard the gold and buy rotten food for your crew. It's terrible that you're blaming some poor cook."

Jack's face twisted into a devious smile. "I bet you an hour of no insults that the provisions I supply are plenty fit for human consumption. Jack stuck out his hand, "Do we have an accord?"

Jessica didn't like the way he was smiling, but she disliked agreeing with him more. She resolutely placed her hand in his.

Jack swept his hands up joyously in the air, "Agreed!"

He sauntered out the door and closed it behind him.

Jessica sighed, leaning back against the wall. She was irritated. This was something new for Jessica. It confused her, which made her angry. Anger was normal for her. It and hatred were what she usually felt after dealing with the pirate. Why was she suddenly now irritated? Certainly that stupid cocky grin of his annoyed her. _That's it! In the past he always left angry when I insulted him. Now he just smiles. He even agreed with me when I called him a greedy rat!_

Her new understanding brought Jessica no relief. On the contrary, she was more annoyed than before. _Why on earth is he acting this way? What is he planning? _She punched the pillow in frustration. _It is impossible to figure out what goes on in that twisted mind of his._

Jessica closed her eyes tightly against the whirling thoughts in her head and abandoned herself to sleep.

Rolling over onto her side, Jessica's eye's drifted open. The moon shone in through the window. Its bright beams illuminated a figure on the floor. His calm face glowed. Jessica sighed to herself, she had never seen an angel before. The angel grew hazier until all Jessica saw was darkness once more.

"Get movin' yer highness."

Someone was banging on her door. Jessica groaned. Her father couldn't possibly want her up this early in the morning.

"Get that lazy rear of yours outta bed missy."

_That is definitely not my Father. _Jessica pulled the covers over her face as reality sunk in. She was still on that blasted ship with that blasted pirate. Who happened to be banging on her door with a vengence. _What did he want?_

In response to her thought Jack burst in to the room. "Up ye get woman, there's work to be done." Jack waggled his finger at her, "It's not polite to stare. And don't worry yourself lass. I'll not be workin' ye too hard this morning. Ye just need to sit in the crows nest and call lookout if ye see anything."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to work for you do you?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Jack said firmly. "Or did you think you'd be getting' free passage."

"It's your fault I'm on this ship in the first place. You're daft if you think I'll slave for you like one of your pirate crew."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a call from Gibbs. He frowned, "We'll finish this discussion later."

Jessica pulled herself out of the bed and straightened the blankets on reflex. Did he really think she would warn him if a navy ship was coming? Or even worse, a merchant ship for him to prey on?

"Not likely"

How would he even know if she didn't call the alarm? _Not until it was too late._ He would be overtaken by the Navy, or an innocent merchant vessel would have time to escape. If she was watching lookout instead of a pirate, she might actually be able to save the lives of some poor honest citizens.

Jessica paused with her hand on the doorknob. _What about all the pirates outside?_ The thought of them made her shiver. Though in the crow's nest she would be far away from them. It would be best to walk quickly and look straight ahead. Jessica took a deep breath and pulled open the door. This time the sunlight didn't blind her. It was just showing hints of color on the horizon. She walked purposefully to the rigging, never taking her eyes off it.

When she was halfway up the ropes Jessica chanced a glance below. She was surprised to find only the captain and a short pudgy pirate on the deck. She savored Sparrow's stunned look. She smiled gleefully to herself for the rest of the climb up the ropes. She had shown him.

When she reached the crow's nest Jessica pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the sun rise over the water. It truly was magnificent.

_Author's Note:_

_How many apologies will it take? I'm sorry a hundred million times. Life has thrown me a few curveballs but I've managed to get back to writing. It's such a release for me. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I wrote the last chapter. I really hope I didn't lose any of my awesome reviewers. You guys make my day. Especially if you're reading my story for the first time, I'd love to know what you think. _

_I know it's been forever but it's still important to me to thank each of you individually, so special thanks to…_

Dimonah- I'm glad too, it's kind of a relief.

Cayenne- awesome review as always :) I missed Jessica's raging too, so you got plenty of it in this chapter.

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- hehe you're so funny

Agent Katy- guilt, -sigh- Well it's not soon, but I hope you enjoyed the update just the same.

Hero Girl Of Brien- You're review made me smile :) It was like, the perfect review. I hope you're still reviewing.

Clueless-Patty- Your reviews are always interesting. I hope that Jack is still there after all this time, I wonder how he's doing now…

Lucy- yay! I'm glad that you still like Jess. You don't happen to have a tickling fetish do you? –raised eyebrow-


	8. Trying Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (insert shocked silence here)**

Last Chapter: When she reached the crow's nest Jessica pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the sun rise over the water. It truly was magnificent.

Chapter 8: Trying Patience 

Jessica watched the sun dipping behind the water, accompanied by the most vibrant array of colors she had ever seen. Maybe she would sleep up here tonight. She could give Sparrow back his own bed for a night. _Now that I think of it, where _did_ he sleep last night?_An image flashed before her of an angelic face sleeping on the floor. _Well at least I know _that's_ a dream. Sparrow would never sleep on the floor to give me his bed. _

She closed her eyes as the stars began to creep into view. Yes, she would sleep up here tonight.

Jessica awoke to the sound of chattering teeth. She looked around in confusion until she realized that they were _her_ teeth. She was _freezing_. Her now tattered and dirty dress was useless against the cold. She heard the jingling of beads as a head popped up over the edge of the crow's nest.

"I know ye want to impress me luv, but when I said you would have to work, I didn't mean all night as well."

Jessica glared at the pirate, "Don't flatter yourself, I was merely trying to get away from you. I was succeeding, until now."

Jack smiled, "Then I assume the blue tint of your lips is a simply the latest fashion in London?"

Jessica scowled; she knew she couldn't stay up here much longer. Every minute the cold seemed to increase tenfold. "Fine I'll come down, but only on the condition that the only person I'm warming up is myself."

Jack swept his arms into an exaggerated bow, "Why of course my lady." He turned up the corners of his mustache, climbed back onto the ropes, and offered Jessica his arm.

Without glancing at him she swung herself over the edge… and lost her footing. She let out a scream before Jack grabbed her around the waist and steadied her. "Get your hands off me!" she shrieked. Jack's eyes were sad for a moment. He finished his climb and walked below deck without another word. Jessica bit her lip. As much as she hated the pirate, he hadn't hurt her yet. She had always prided herself on being a fair judge of character. She always looked at things from everyone's perspective. Jessica frowned; she didn't feel fair right now.

Her feeling of unease grew when she looked down at Sparrow's bed. The bed he had given up for her to sleep in. The bed he had probably left to come find her.

She climbed into it and pulled the covers around her. They smelled like Sparrow, a mix of cinnamon, rum and spices. The smell of a man who had seen the world a hundred times over. As Jessica drifted off to sleep for the second time that night, she decided that maybe she would have a little more patiencetomorrow.

Jessica awoke the next morning to sun pouring in through the windows. The sun was well into the sky and Jack had never come to get her! Jessica felt a prick of guilt as she remembered the night before. She attempted to work her curls into a bun at the back of her neck before she returned to her post at the crow's nest.

She opened the door slowly to protect her eyes from the glare. Once they had adjusted, she stepped out and walked to where she could see the quarterdeck. Jack was standing solidly at the helm. He glanced at her when she approached and she told herself to smile apologetically. It didn't happen. She _really_ tried, but she just couldn't smile at him. All she managed was a grimace and fresh shudder. Frustrated, she whirled away and attempted a hasty climb up the ropes.

Jessica felt better when she could look out over the ocean and the breeze blew her curls out of her eyes. Jessica had always been very in control. At home, she had to be strong when her Father couldn't. It was often she who ordered new stock when she noticed they had run low. It was she who chased out the drunks and collected the overdue payments. The idea that she didn't have control over her own facial expressions disturbed her. Although, up there, it was hard to worry too much. Her scraps of dress were a blessing in the warm sun. Jessica giggled at how tan she was going to become.

"What's so funny?"

Jessica heard the familiar jingle of beads as Jack stuck his head over the edge of the crow's nest once again.

A retort flew instantly to Jessica's mouth and she made a rapid attempt to choke back the words.

Jack stared into Jessica's eyes so that their noses were nearly touching, "Does the sight of me make ye that sick?"

Jessica had to fight to keep herself from scuttling back away from him. "No, well, sort of, I mean no. umm" Despite yesterday's resolution, Jessica didn't feel it was impatient of her to scoot herself slowly away from the pirate. "If you'd give me a little more room please." Jessica demanded with a note of anger in her voice.

"Very well," Jack sighed dramatically. With a wave of his arms he had thrown himself over the edge of the nest!

"No!" Jessica screamed, waiting for the sound of his body hitting the deck. She ran to the edge of the nest and found Jack hanging off the other side, smirking.

He popped back over the edge. "Aha! I knew ye didn't want me dead. I think the basis for any friendship is that the two gentlemen concerned don't want the other dead, or in your case gentlewoman."

Jessica let out a shriek of rage. "You… You... I should push you off myself!"

"I know how hard it is for you to keep your hands off me luv, but now is not the time, cook's serving lunch and his help's gone missin' so there's not much to eat." Jack swung himself over the ledge and swaggered all the way down below deck.

Jessica's pouch bounced against her hip as she climbed down the ropes. _That infuriating man. Just when I make the decision to be more patient he tries the little I have._

Jessica scowled as she walked below deck. Her hand froze on the handle to the galley door. The pirates will be there, all of them. The room would be crowded with them, all shoved up against her. Jessica shuddered, she couldn't do it

She ran into a nearby storage room and slammed the door behind her. She _hated _pirates. It was because of pirates that she was trapped on this boat with nowhere to run. It was necause of pirates that her sister was alone and helpless at the inn.

"I hate them!" Jessica yelled, kicking over a pile of crates.

The scream had barely escaped her throat when a hand clamped over her mouth.

Authors Note:

My first cliffie in a while . I just finished exams today so updates should be coming much faster now. We should finally be getting some action in the next few chapters too.

I was really sad to see how few people updated last chapter. I'm hopping it was the long time between updates and that that'll change soon. If you read this chap I'd really like to know what you think. I'm really curious about how you guys feel about Jessica as a character.

Dimonah Tralon-Thanks for understanding, it meant a lot.

Agent Katy-I'm glad you were able to get online again, did the pirates steal your computer? (it happens to the best of us)

Thanks again, you guys saved the story!!


	9. Return of the Devil

Disclaimer: In case you're a lawyer with nothing to do other than search for unsuspecting victims, I don't own anything from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I'm not even really sure if I can claim Jessica and Sharp. If Hamlet transcended above Shakespeare couldn't she do the same to me?

Author's Note: You are definitely going to want to go back and read the first 2 chapters before you read this one. Don't worry, they're not very long.

**Last Chapter: "I hate them!" Jessica yelled, kicking over a pile of crates.**

**The scream had barely escaped her throat when a hand clamped over her mouth.**

**Chapter 9: Return of the Devil**

Jack looked at the men around him. They were probably the reason that the girl hadn't followed him. He _still_ didn't know her name. Jack chuckled as he remembered her pitiful attempts not to insult him. He had to admit she _had_ surprised him. He wondered what had brought about her change in attitude. "Most likely my incredibly good looks and sunny personality," Jack smiled to himself confidently.

"I wouldn't be doin' that Missy"

Jessica struggled against the arms holding her. He was supposed to be dead. She could still remember his dull blue eyes. Jessica had assumed that Jack had killed Captain Sharp when the _Pearl's _crew rescued them from the _Devil's Snare. _

" 'Ello again Missy. You're gonna get me control o' this ship. Me an' the remnants o' me crew could never take the boat all on our onesies. But with you in me arms and a pistol in me hand, I can get Jack to walk straight into the brig of 'is own accord."

Jessica snorted despite herself. This man obviously didn't know Jack Sparrow. Sparrow loved his ship and would shoot her himself if it meant keeping it.

Jessica tried closing her eyes against the sight in front of her.

Sharp chuckled from behind her, "That would be the cook's help I'm assumin'. The fool found me this morning before I'd woken. He never even saw me cutlass comin'."

The mass of bloody remains in front of her looked like he hadn't been more than 14. Jessicca stomped on Sharps foot with all her might. He let out a howl of pain before throwing her against the wall. When he pressed her body against the wall with his own he felt the bulge of the pouch against her waist. His hand deftly found it's way under her skirt.

Jessica's eyes went round in terror. She began to kick and thrash as fiercely as she could. The pirate found her pouch and ripped it from its bindings. His lip curled in distaste when he saw it was nothing more than a crystal bird trinket. He tossed it carelessly behind him before grabbing Jessica against him and putting his pistol to her head.

To Jessica, the bird seemed to be moving in slow motion as it flew through the air and shattered into a hundred pieces on the floor. The crash reverberated in her ears. It drowned out the sound of the pistol cocking near her ear. She felt her limbs growing heavy and slow.

"That's it Missy. There'll be no point in resistin'."

Jessica felt herself being dragged from the storage room and watched as Sharp shoved open the galley door with his pistol hand and tightened his grip on her with the other.

She dimly noticed that the dull roar from the galley had ceased.

Jack's stomach flew up to his throat when he looked up from his gruel and saw her in Sharp's arms with a pistol to her head. The worst part was the look in her eyes. It was as if she was already dead. Although, watching him, you never would have guessed. If anything, he expression seemed to become more bored. He drummed his fingers on the table as if waiting for Sharp to speak.

Sharp obliged, "Evenin' Jack. I seem to have found something o' yorn kicking around crates in the storeroom."

Jack clasped his hands together in a bow, "And I thank you, she is forever running off. The wench is more trouble then she's worth."

"I can see that. I'll be happy to return her to you once you and your men are safely locked in the brig"

Jack laughed, "Ye must be mad man if ye' think I'd give up me _Pearl_ for a wench."

"Oh, I think we can make arrangements." Sharp wrapped his fingers around a fistful of Jessica's hair and wrenched it back cruelly. Jessica, who had before been staring blankly into space, was now jerked back to reality with a scream.

Jack's heart stopped. _Christ, he's going to break her neck._ Jack cleared his throat, "Ye'll be havin' a hard time sailing the ship all on yer onsies."

"I think I'll 'ave some help." Sharp smiled smugly. Jack's faced turned dark as the previous crew members of _The Devil's Snare_ stepped forward.

Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Well, you heard the man, off t' the brig."

Jessica watched in shock as Jack and his men were ushered into the brig. He had done it she couldn't believe it. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had given up his ship for her without a second thought. As their weapons were removed and each man searched, she realized that this was the end. There was no way they would be able to escape the brig.

She began to walk forward to take her place in the brig but was wrenched back by her hair once again.

"I don't think so Missy. There's no tellin' what kind o' scheme our friend Jack here may have in mind. So you're gonna be me guarantee." He turned to Jack, "I hear a single sound down here and she's dead." Jessica shuddered as Sharp ran a grubby hand down her body. "In th' meantime, it'll be a _pleasure_ to have her on board with us."

Jack's face was a mask of cold anger, "You put one finger on her and I will personally see to it that your death is slow and incredibly painful."

Sharp just laughed as his men locked the door. As he dragged Jessica up the stairs her eyes met with Jack's and broke both of their hearts.

Sharp tossed Jessica roughly to one of his men. "Tie her to the bed," he growled, his voice heavy with lust.

Jessica's mind went numb as she was dragged to Jack's cabin. _He's not coming. Jack isn't coming. No one is going to come. I'm on a boat with nowhere to run._

She was brought back to the present time when the rough ropes cut into her wrist. The pirate tying the knots laughed. "Who knows? After Cap'n haves ye' maybe we'll all get a taste."

So Jessica spit at him and gave him a taste.

"Bitch!" He raised his hand to strike her but thought better of it. "Naw, Cap'n might not like me roughen you up before he has a chance to." The pirate slammed the door behind him.

Jessica lay in the bed for hours. If only they hadn't searched the crew and found the spare keys. If only she was down there with Jack instead of up here tied to this bed.

Then Jessica heard the lock click and saw the handle turn.

"Heeeellllooooo Missy," a mildly drunk Captain Sharp slurred. He threw down the bottle of rum in his hand and straddled her. Jessica fought the bile rising in her throat. He grabbed her breasts in his fist and squeezed until her eyes watered.

She refused to cry for him. He pinned her wrists down with his hands and leaned toward her mouth.

With a quick twist of her hip, Jessica brought her knee up to his groin. He groaned and rolled off her onto the floor.

A minute later he stood back up, his breath was labored and his eyes were dangerous. He never said a word. Only lifted his arm and slamed the back of his hand against her face.

Jessica heard an explosion and thought it was her head, but realized it was the door being broken open.

Jack walked in with his pistol level with Sharp's head, "Touch her again and ye' won't be needin' your hands much longer, Savy?"

Sharp laughed and began to reach for his own pistol. "I told ye I'd kill her."

He was dead before he touched it.

Jack looked at one of his men, "Would you mind throwing this overboard?" Sharp's lifeless body was dragged roughly from the room.

Jack closed the door behind them and walked swiftly to his bed. He carefully untied the ropes that were biting into her wrists.

Jack pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her back and forth as sobs wracked her body. "Shhhhh s'alright luv. You're safe now Miss Tanner."

Jessica looked up at Jack as if seeing him for the first time. "Jessica, my name is Jessica."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I was thinking about doing shorter chapters with more frequent updates. Would you rather have that or longer chapters with less frequent updates? Let me know : ) **

**Clueless-Patty: Jeez your reviews make me laugh. Did Jack learn that song from chapter 6?**

**As you can see Jack did in fact save her from the bad guys. What a man ; )**


	10. Golden Curls and Chucked Bread

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. Although, if you review I'm sure I could get my hands on a few signed muscle shirts which previously graced the Godly bodies of our beloved… ahem, ummm, next! **

**Last Chapter: The evil Sharp captured Jessica and used her to lock Jack in the Brig. Jack rescued her though (gotta love him) and we left them with… **

Jack pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her back and forth as sobs wracked her body. "Shhhhh s'alright luv. You're safe now Miss Tanner."

Jessica looked up at Jack as if seeing him for the first time. "Jessica, my name is Jessica."

**Chapter 10: Golden curls and chucked bread**

Jack looked down at the woman sleeping in his lap. _Jessica. _He liked it, it fit her. It could be womanly, or, if you left off a few letters, it was a name fit for a pirate. He moved his feet onto the bed in order to ease her off his lap and lay her down gently. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her sleep. The moonlight made her face glow and spun her chestnut curls into gold.

Jack shook his head. Since when did he, Captain Jack Sparrow, think this way? He heaved a sigh and dropped back onto his bed.

Jack awoke in the dark to find his arms wrapped around a slim waist. He allowed himself a devilish grin, then frowned. He couldn't imagine that she would be too comfortable waking in the arms of a pirate, no matter what the circumstances were.

He made the mistake of waking up with a woman only once before and didn't plan to repeat it. He still remembered the awkward words, his desire to be both near her and miles away. He had grimaced when the sharp light of morning destroyed the dark beauty a woman can have only under the cover of night. Since then he placed a handsome tip on the bedside table and made his way out before day hit.

Jessica was the first woman to even sleep in his bed. He had enjoyed a good few women in his time, but they were enjoyed only in taverns. On a ship, where everyone shares everything, his cabin was a luxury. He needed it to be his own space, and had been very strict with his crew about intruding upon it. When she was here though, he didn't feel intruded upon, he felt right.

Jack shook his head and got up slowly to avoid waking her. He pulled the blanket up over her and (after grabbing a bottle of rum) left his cabin as fast as his legs would carry him. He was swaying with greater abandon than he had in days when he made his way up to the wheel.

An hour later Jack looked for golden curls or glowing faces in the bottom of his bottle of rum, but couldn't find any. Satisfied, he plunked the bottle down beside him before leaning back against the helm and falling asleep.

Jessica woke with a roaring pain in the side of her head. She found that coherent thoughts were difficult to form through the pounding ache. She tried desperately to remember what had occurred to cause such pain.

She leaned back with a groan as all of the memories from yesterday assailed her. The dead boy, Sharp's fingers gripping her hair, his hot breath on her neck, his filthy hands crushing her…

Jessica realized with a grimace that her head wasn't the only place that Sharp had injured her. The angry bruises she could see just above the neckline of her dress were testimony to that.

There was something else though. Jessica knew she could certainly endure the physical pain, but some other pain seemed to be eating away at her soul making her feel dead inside. _What else…_

Jessica moaned as an image of shattering crystal flashed before her eyes. The hummingbird, the only connection she still had to her beloved Mrs. Bella, was destroyed. Jessica realized with a sad shudder that last night she had come close to sharing something else with her mother. The memory of Sharp's fists locked around her wrists as he lowered his face towards hers reminded her of how Mrs. Bella had met her end.

_But I did not meet my end like her. Jack's pistol prevented that._

The enigma of Jack Sparrow was enough to make her head pound again. He had laughed when Sharp told him to take his men to the brig. Jessica had expected nothing less, but a few minutes later Jack had agreed to give up his ship without a second thought. He had also escaped the brig without making a sound. Jessica didn't see how that was possible when she had seen Sharp's men search his crew and take all of their remaining weapons and spare keys. The most surprising thing of all was the gentle way that Jack had untied her and gathered her up into his arms. Jessica blushed as she remembered her own sobs and the pirate's soothing words. It didn't make sense. Of course, nothing about that man seemed to make sense.

Jessica decided that she would sort it out later as her grumbling stomach and the bright sunlight reminded her that it must be midday already. _Although something will have to be done about these stupid bruises. _

After Jessica had pulled the door shut behind her, an angry voice spat behind her, "Has her majesty finally decided to grace us with her presence?"

Jessica whirled around and her jaw dropped. The words had been spoken by …

"I be a woman yes. But that don't mean I sleep in fer half the bleedin' mornin'. I don't know why Jack's overlookin' it, but his firstmate sure as hell won't. If ye want t' make yourself useful ye can go help our cook, seein' as how he lost 'is help yesterday."

The rapid fire of words only served to shock Jessica further. "But, then, you're a pirate," she sputtered.

"I'm glad to see yer mind's as sharp as your looks. Now go help the cook."

The woman fixed Jessica with one last glare before stomping off.

"Don't be mindin' her lass. She was a bit alarmed by Jack's actions yesterday is all."

Jessica turned to see a short portly man with outrageous sideburns standing beside her.

"But the cook would be grateful fer any service ye can offer, t' be sure."

Jessica gazed quizzically at the man before turning to find her way below deck.

Jack wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen Jessica all day. He was sure she was still very upset about last night's events. She would probably stay curled up on the bed for a few more days. He would have to see about getting her meals to her. _Blast, I hope there won't be any trouble getting her to eat._ It wasn't that he didn't feel bad for the lass, but Sharp hadn't exactly finished the job, and women made life so difficult at times like these.

Gibbs cut into Jack's train of thought with a shout.

"Cap'n, cook says that noon-meal be served."

Jack called down to his second mate, "Thank ye Gibbs. I'll be down in a moment."

Jack left the wheel to Anamaria and made his way down below.

Jack squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark galley. Most of the men were already gathered around the various tables while hearty laughter, heated words, and rowdy voices filled the room accordingly. He slipped into a corner and watched the men from under his hat.

A raised eyebrow was the only indication of his surprise when he glimpsed a swish of skirts between the bustle of men. The view soon cleared to reveal a slightly flushed Miss Tanner balancing an armful of bread and apples. Jack allowed a small grin to slip past his features. Would this woman ever cease to surprise him?

He watched as she twisted John's ear until a roving hand made it's way back to the table.

Jack chuckled to himself._ Apparently not._

Jack observed that she had used some of the leather cords from one of his coats to hitch up the neckline of her dress. Absolutely nothing had been left for the eyes of the crew to enjoy. She tossed him an apple in passing and did a double take when she saw who caught it.

"Oh, er, it's you."

Jack motioned to the chair across from him, "You're welcome to join me."

Jessica dropped quickly onto the edge of the seat. "I, umm, well, I." She tucked stray curls behind her ears and opened her mouth to speak again but only succeeded in biting her lip. Jack was heartily enjoying the moment and made no move to volunteer a response.

Jessica sighed and finally looked him in the eye. "I wanted to thank you for your help last night."

Jack held her gaze and only dipped his head in response.

Jessica's eyes fell once again to intensely examining the patterns in the wooden table. Jack took pity on her when she continued to pull nervously at her skirts.

He sat back and gave an extra dramatic sweep of his arms. "I say, the service here is quite terrible. I've waited here a full ten minutes and no little strumpet has brought me a drop of gruel."

Jessica pushed herself up from the table and chucked Jack's bread at him. "Then I suggest you go get it yourself."

Jack called out to her retreating back, "Any chance of rum then luv?" 

His words were greeted with a shriek as Jessica threw up her arms in annoyance.

Jack chuckled, he would have to head to the store rooms and get it himself then.

He pushed open the door and wrinkled his nose when it was greeted with a foul smell. After a glance inside he was surprised to find the light caught by shards of crystal scattered on the floor. Jack kneeled down to investigate one of the larger pieces. In it's cracked features he could make out the head of a hummingbird. What caught his eye though, was what was sticking out of it.

Jack peered closer, "I'll be damned."

**Author's note:**

**Okay I know you guys are wondering where I disappeared to this time. Shortly after writing the last chapter I saw Phantom of the Opera and became mildly obsessed.  
While I was writing the next chapter in "Of Love and Loss" I realized that Jack was sounding a bit too "phantomy" in the way he was talking about Jessica. This disturbed me because it is very important to me to keep Jack in character. So to get the phantom out of my head I starting writing a phantom fic, hoping that I would be able to get back to "Of love and Loss". I didn't post it or anything, it's sole purpose was to allow me to continue my POTC fic. **

**After receiving an e-mail recently, I dug my heels in and finished the chapter. It was a very sweet e-mail from a reader who said that she had been pulled into my story and was hoping that I would be continuing it. I updated the next day. Tell me people! If you like my story, or have any comments about the latest chapter, please, please, pleeease let me know in a review. The next chapter will be up that much faster I promise. **

**To get into specifics…**

**Dimonah Tralon – Yes, Jack came to the rescue yet again. Isn't he fabulous?**

**Clueless Patty – Your reviews just keep getting better! Not only was it hilarious (I particularly liked that bit about the rum) but it was very sweet. You have no idea how glad I am that you felt that way about the chapter.**

**Lucy- It will be very funny when the time comes, but unfortunately that time is not now for our poor Jack and Jessica. By the way, thanks for reviewing both chapters.**


	11. Swords and Daggers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did do you think that I would be spending time writing this?**

**Last Chapter:** After a glance inside he was surprised to find the light caught by shards of crystal scattered on the floor. Jack kneeled down to investigate one of the larger pieces. In it's cracked features he could make out the head of a hummingbird. What caught his eye though, was what was sticking out of it. Jack peered closer, "I'll be damned."

**Chapter 11: Swords and Daggers**

The raucous shouts had done nothing for the constant ache in Jessica's head. The pain had become overwhelming and her eyes blurred as she scrubbed the remainder of the gruel from the wooden bowls. She closed her eyes against the light and put a cool, wet hand to her temple in an effort to sooth the pain.

The pounding in her head was so loud, it drowned out the sound of the door opening slowly behind her. Consequently, she gave a startled jump at the sound of Jack's voice behind her.

"I imagine that must be hurtin' something awful luv."

Jessica fumed. _I'm scrubbing my hands raw on the dishes of his crew and he has the gaul to come in here and mock my pain._ She turned to around to give him a piece of her mind, but the words died on her lips at the sympathetic look in his eyes.

He nodded towards the side of her face, "We should've iced it last night. Tis a wonder it hasn't swollen more."

Jessica tried to shake her head dismissively but winced at the effort. "I'm fine. The pain will be gone in an hour I'm sure." She pointedly (though slowly) turned and began to continue scrubbing the bowl in her hand.

Jack removed the bowl just as pointedly and waggled his finger at her. "What kind of job would ye do if ye can't even open your eyes. Some poor unsuspecting crewmen would get a spoonful of the green growth with his gruel."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that would deter them."

Jack shrugged, "Probably not, but I'll ensure that it's you who gets the fuzzy green bowl."

Jessica threw down her rag, "Fine, what service _do_ you find fit for me?"

Jack smiled and pulled her against him in one sweeping motion. In a low voice he murmured, "What kind of services are you offerin' luv?"

Jessica shrieked in indignation and pushed herself away from the pirate. The action was too much for her head however, and she was sent stumbling back from the spots in her eyes.

Jack put out an arm to steady her, "Don't go getting' too excited now Jessica."

"Miss Tanner," Jessica bit out through gritted teeth, "And if you touch me again, you'll find yourself with no fingers to run through that tangle of a beard."

Jack barked out a laugh, "Do ye want to make it to me cabin alive, or do ye not?"

Jessica grumbled but allowed him to slip a supportive arm around her waist. He led her slowly up the steps and through the door to his cabin. Jessica felt her chest tighten as he leaned in to set her on the bed. It seemed to her that he was taking an eternity to do it. Finally, he released her and she let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. _Why am I so nervous?_ _He was only helping me, he hasn't done anything but help me._

As he walked out the door Jack called over his shoulder, "I'll find something for that pumpkin of a face you're wearing."

Jessica furiously twisted the sheets in her hands in an attempt to keep her anger in check. Not a minute ago she had been feeling guilty for being nervous about him being so close when he was only trying to help her. She understood now that her guilt was wasted on him.

* * *

Jack sighed to himself. He honestly hadn't meant to let that last bit slip out. But he had been so annoyed at the way her muscles had tensed in dislike when he had set her back on the bed. Her barely audible sigh of relief had sounded loud and clear to him. He had never done so much for one woman or had one woman hate him so long. He understood now that his efforts were wasted on her.

He returned a few minutes later with a cool bucket of water and a relatively clean rag. He found Jessica staring at the opposite wall, seemingly lost in thought. Jack realized that the cool rag might not be enough, but he couldn't see how bad the swollen side of her face was with her staring off into space.

He cleared his throat, "Oy, Lass!"

She replied without moving her eyes, "Yes."

Jack grumbled and moved to stand directly in front of her. "I'll be needin' to-"

His words were cut off as she was suddenly seized by a coughing fit which sent her curls cascading over her face. By the time it had passed she was facing the opposite direction.

Jack sighed, if he could just ensure that the cloth was adequate he could be on his way. Not being a very subtle man, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her forcibly toward him. Jessica's eyes widened in surprise before her hand flew up to tug her hair back over her face.

The annoyance in Jack's eyes was quickly replaced with understanding. She was _trying_ to hide her face. Jack would have laughed out loud but for the thought that it was probably his own words that caused her to avoid his gaze. Instead he released her shoulders and handed her the wet rag. She took it silently and met his gaze only when she had pressed it's cool, rough surface against her aching face.

Jack tucked her hair back behind her ear. "You're the first woman I've met who managed to look _more_ beautiful after a tangle with lesser men."

Jessica averted her eyes from his steady gaze. In the softest voice he had ever heard her use she murmured, "I believe I need my rest now Captain."

So Jack headed back outside to the setting Caribbean sun to reclaim the quarterdeck from Anamaria.

After a good deal of grumbling on Anamaria's part, Jack was once again running his hands over the smooth wood of the helm. Jack gazed out thoughtfully over the water as he puzzled over his most recent interaction with the mysterious maiden in his cabin. His mouth had taken him by surprise for the second time that day with that bit about her beauty. He hadn't even realized the thought was in his head until the words had tumbled out. He would dismiss it as his normal smooth talking if he hadn't realized the truth in his words. For some reason she truly seemed more beautiful now than before. Although a very observant man, he couldn't even put his finger on exactly what had changed about her.

Intriguing as her newfound beauty was, it was only one of the many mysteries that seemed to be plaguing him recently. Jack removed the piece of crystal from his pocket and investigated it in the fading light. He had originally gone into the galley to question her about it, but the opportune moment had never arisen. Jack restored the crystal to it's previous place in his jacket. _Perhaps tomorrow._

* * *

Early the next morning Jessica smiled into her pillow. She was twirling around the room with Mrs. Bella, her little feet never touching the floor. The familiar ache began in her chest as she slowly became aware of her dark surroundings and the wet pillow beneath her cheek. _Wet?_ Jessica frowned and moved her hand up to her face. Her forehead knotted in confusion as her hand came in contact with the damp cloth that separated her cheek from the pillow.

As the dreamy haze cleared from her mind she remembered the rag the Captain had been so insistent in applying to her face, which had thankfully ceased throbbing. Her damp cheek became considerably warmer when she remembered the pirate's final words to her.

Never before had anyone called her beautiful. She had her share of suitors at home, but her responsibilities at the inn didn't allow her such distractions. Her heartbroken father had unintentionally caused her to grow up considerably faster than the other girls. The ones that spent countless hours in town whispering behind their hand about the newest arrivals in His Majesty's Navy.

She couldn't help wondering at God's cruel sense of humor that the first man to call her beautiful was a filthy pirate. Yet another item to add to the list of injustices that made up the past few weeks. Jessica gazed out of the thick glass of the window to the rising sun outside. She fondly remembered the last place she had enjoyed the sight of the sun dipped into the ocean. Tangled in the confines of the blanket, she craved that sense of freedom and escape that she had found in the crow's nest.

The next time Jack saw Jessica she was climbing up to the crow's nest with a determined face and desperate eyes. He tied down the wheel and set off after her. It seemed that the opportune moment had arrived.

Her back settled against the sea-worn wood, Jessica closed her eyes and raised her face to the suns first warming rays. Up here she would be able to sort through the torrent of mixed thoughts she had acquired over the last week. She could almost forget that she was trapped on a ship with only a pilfering pirate crew for company. Honestly, it was hard to feel trapped when she could lift her hand and brush the tips of her fingers against the clouds.

A jovial voice cut into her peaceful thoughts, "Don't think that ye can hide from your galley duties up here. Anamaria would chase you up the mizzenmast if she had to."

Her eyes were already narrowed when she opened them to a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

Jack grinned at her, his face a mask of innocence, "Are ye not going to bid me good morning luv'?"

Jessica scowled, but her voice was without spite, "I could not do so in good conscience, seeing as how the morning's status has altered so."

Jack gasped in mock shock, "What could ruin my lady's day when the sun shines so brightly? I shall hunt down the offender. Have no fear fair maiden." His regal pose was not affected by her withering gaze. On the contrary, he drew his cutlass with a flourish and pulled her against him with his free arm. With a suggestive smile he assured her, "If this sword doesn't suffice, I'm sure there's another I could draw."

Instead of pushing away, Jessica merely raised an eyebrow. "I don't think your dagger would be much help in this particular instance."

Jack's chest visibly deflated and he seemed so dismayed that Jessica could not help bursting into laughter. His countenance brightened instantly at her outburst and his hand lowered from her shoulder to her waist.

She flashed him a look of warning, "Don't test your luck Mr. Sparrow."

Jack removed his arm but admonished her, "_Captain_ Sparrow, luv', Captain."

She just rolled her eyes, "Did your visit have any actual purpose _Captain_?"

"Aside from the opportunity to bask in the radiance that is yourself?"

Jessica replied with a curt nod but looked as though she was trying to refrain from laughing again.

"As a matter of fact Miss," Jack retrieved the crystal shard from his pocket, "Does this mean anything to you." The laughter died instantly from Jessica's face.

**Author's note:**

**Hehe, two cliffhangers for the price of one. I love it! I also love all of my new reviewers. You guys rock my POTC socks. I really _really_ hope all you guys let me know how you think I did on this chapter too.**

Dimonah Tralon: I bet you loved the ending. evil grin I promise on pain of death that you will find out what Jack saw in the next chapter. As for Jack's behavior at the end of last chapter, he was being annoying so that Jessica could be frustrated with him and thus comfortable. He's really a nice guy, in a crazy-swaying-outlaw-pirate kind of way.

Alexandra J. Malfoy: (love your name) I hope you found this chapter just as brill as the last. (That's soo my new word)

Koalainglasses: lol CAPS LOCK, I'm impressed.

Toxic beetle: Wicked is good. Sharp dying is also good. Jack is explicit content

Forensic Photographer: I'm always really nervous about keeping Jack in character and I'm relieved to hear that you think it's okay so far. He's so much fun to write, sometimes I think that I'm not really doing anything, he's taken on a life of his own.

Taylorflair: I'm so glad you like my "stprru"

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: ducks cheese puffs I did it again! Honestly, sometimes I wonder how I sleep at night.


End file.
